Da Queen (Smackles)
Queen of the Smackles Da Smackles Queen and Da Queen are different. Da Queen Smackles ver is Quetzalcoatl with a Ugandan knuckles mask and because of her being in VRChat as long as Kanna she knows about the Smackles. She is also currently the Queen of the Smackles while Kanna is the Queen of the regular Knuckles. if you want to see her here. Appearance She pretty much takes up the same appearance as the cannon Quetzalcoatl from Dragon Maid with a couple minor differences. She has a pink cap, two brown, curved horns, Pale skin (red while wearing the Knuckles mask), wavy blonde hair, taking on turquoise and green color at the ends. very large breasts, a dark gray tank top, jean booty-shorts, long dark gray leggings, and pink shoes. She wears a Ugandan Knuckles mask so that the Knuckles and Smackles can recognize her. Her leggings and parts of her jean booty-shorts appear to be ripped and torn all over. This is possibly due to continuous walking through the thick Ugandan brush or repeated exposure to the Toxic Waste that mixes with the water in Toxic Uganda. History After the Ugandan Knuckles started appearing they found Kanna Kamui, The Knuckles immediately proclaimed that she was now their queen, Kanna decided that she would like to be their queen and lead them as a nation, So she excepted her role as Da Queen and got herself a Knuckles mask to go match her new royal subjects. One day Kanna was too busy with irl stuff like school work for example, so she asked Quetzalcoatl to watch over the Knuckles until she was free again. Quetzalcoatl, being the kind, nurturing type, saw the Knuckles and felt pity for them, as they were so lost and upset without someone to lead them. She did everything she could to make sure the Knuckles were healthy and well. This trade-off system of the role of Da Queen between Kanna and Quetzalcoatl became more and more frequent as personal business for the young dragon Loli became more and more common. eventually, it got to a point where the Ugandan Knuckles could no longer determine who was their real queen. This caused many problems, as the Knuckles stated that "There is only one queen!" this caused the Knuckles to fight over which one they thought was the real queen, even going far enough as to spit on each other over it. Eventually, Quetzalcoatl couldn't stand the fighting and decided to give the full role as queen to Kanna. Smackles years have passed and after the Ugandan Knuckles and Smackles signed the peace treaty and split Uganda into two parts, Toxic Uganda and Uganda, the Smackles took full control of Toxic Uganda while the Ugandan Knuckles continued ruling the regular half of Uganda. The Smackles tribe was left without a queen to show them da wey. Kanna took notice of this and knew exactly what to do. Kanna informed Quetzalcoatl of the new creation of Toxic Uganda and how the Smackles were now queenless. Quetzalcoatl happily took the opportunity to provide the Smackles with the wisdom, care, and guidance they needed, while Kanna continued to care for the regular Knuckles Relationships with other nations As queen of the Smackles, she has gained much respect from other countries that are allied with Uganda. While the other species such as the Scottish Tails or Australian Sonics do not take orders from her, they still respect her as an ally. Unfortunately this does not mean she is liked by everyone. The Anti Knuckles groups and members of the Super Evil Bad Guy Club do not like her at all. She is aware of this, but does not mind. Because she has grown attached to the Ugandan Knuckles species, she willingly puts up with the dangers this causes. She does not really fear being attacked as she is more than capable of defending herself, dispite her laid-back and easy-going personality.Category:Characters Category:Ugandan population Category:Royalty Category:Queen Category:Smackles Category:Vrchat Category:Ugandan knuckles friends